


Bad Idea

by Ojo_de_tigre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Casual Sex, Drama & Romance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Protective Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Sex, comedian - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ojo_de_tigre/pseuds/Ojo_de_tigre
Summary: Stiles tenía el problema económico de cualquier adolescente de su edad. Quería sus propias cosas, dinero a la mano para salir si se le antojaba y eso de pedirle a su padre no estaba bien, Pronto comenzó a tener una mala idea de como conseguir dinero a posta de su nuevo cambio de apariencia y impacto con las personas y encontró la oportunidad perfecta de comenzar en un lobo que bien conocía.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es mi primer fic en esta plataforma, esta pensado sea un One-Shot que será dividido en dos parte, pero dependiendo del impacto creo que puedo a largarlo mas.
> 
> Aclaro que no habrá M-Preg ¿o si? la verdad no lo tenia contemplado, pero se puede intentar. cumplo complacencias.
> 
> No se centra ni hay atracción por ser Solmates, es solo de dos personas que se gustan y eso.

Stiles tenía el problema económico de cualquier adolescente de su edad. Quería sus propias cosas, dinero a la mano para salir si se le antojaba y eso de pedirle a su padre no estaba bien, no solo porque sabía que su padre trabajaba duro para conseguirlo, si no que el hombre no le soltaba ningún centavo sin un arduo cuestionamiento de en qué gastaría Stiles el dinero. Y si, definitivamente había cosas que no podía comunicar a su padre querer comprar y estaba seguro que su padre le agradecería que no se lo haya contado.

Las cosas con su vida han cambiado, desde que se dejó crecer el cabello y cambio un poco su vestimenta, llego al punto de darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era. Y después de admitir abiertamente su bisexualidad. Abiertamente a el mismo porque no era algo que pensara gritar a todos los que conociera y no conocidos. Solo lo sabían personas cercanas como Scott su mejor amigo, Lydia con quien había salido y Danny, que fue quien le ayudo a experimentar aquella parte que no había vivido, de forma teórica y como amigo.

Y bueno, últimamente había tenido alguna idea loca en la cabeza de como generar ingresos. Ser un trabajador sexual era una oferta atractiva, ganaba más que cualquiera a la semana en una sola noche y si la persona era agradable podría llevarse un buen rato. Claro que no aceptaría a cualquiera. Pensaba en algún tipo de plataforma para el servicio, primero conocería a la persona, irían a cenar y si las cosas se daban y ambos estaban cómodos con eso, podrían pasar a los demás. Era una forma segura.

Además no es que como que las citas que tenía, no esperaran llevarlo a la cama después de una cena, si las cosas iban a ser a si en su vida al menos generar una ganancia.

Solo existía un gran problema. Stiles seguían siendo Virgen. Y la idea de perderla con alguien desconocido y que pagaría por él no era muy buena. Eso debe ser especial y con alguien que quisieras, al menos alguien que realmente te gustara, aunque no volviera a tener nada con esa persona.

Con Lydia nunca se dio nada más allá de una tierna relación que los condujo a saber que estaban mejor como amigos. El resto de sus citas nunca se sintió cómodo pues nunca buscaron conocerlo más allá de lo que realmente deseaban.

Ahora su dilema era quien sería esa persona especial, aunque fuera una sola noche. Debía ser alguien que no estaba interesado en nada más que una sola vez, porque si pensaba dedicarse a eso, estaría cerrado a las relaciones amorosas por mucho tiempo.

Finamente decidido dejarlo por la paz. Esa noche se reuniría con los chicos en el loft de Derek para tratar los asuntos de cómo se resguardarían en la luna de sangre.

  
Ya ahí, no opino mucho, incluso Lydia se marchó temprano de decir que su madre no dejaría que usaran el desván para esa luna. Derek había explicado que esta era diferente a todas las que antes hubiera presenciado. Por más control que tuviera la persona sobre la bestia, esta luna podía sacar a relucir los instintos del lobo, la parte completamente animal anulando la estructura del aparato psíquico humano. Suprimiendo la parte del razonamiento. El ello dominando al yo y super yo por completo. No existía nada más que las necesidades regidas por el instinto. Aquello era preocupante para Derek, se mostró totalmente tenso, incluso más cuando la manada se fue.

Ya saben lo que dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato, pero Stiles quería saber por qué se encuentran de ese modo el lobo. Razón por la que se hizo el loco buscando las llaves de su Jeep en su pantalón quedándose atrás hasta que todos se marcharon.   
Derek se recargo en la barra esperando para poder cerrar.

—¿Qué es lo que te mantiene de ese modo? - se fue acercando discreto hasta pararse frente, soló con el concreto en medio de ellos.

—Que pueden hacer daño a alguien más, no se lo están tomando en serio. Nunca en su vida han pasado por una luna de sangre y no saben lo que pasa - expresa neutral cruzando de brazos aun mirando la puerta por donde todos salieron.

—¿Y qué es lo que pasa? - indaga porque Derek parecía saber de qué estaba hablando como si lo hubiera vivido en carne propia y quería conocer más allá de los tecnicismos que había usado para explicarlos.

\- No voy a contarle esto a un humano - refunfuño como si estaba revelando uno de los secretos mejor guardados de hombres lobo.

\- Oh vamos, sabes que se más cosas sobre los hombres lobos que los hombres lobos mismos. ¿Crees que solo voy a ver a los cachorros cuando estoy con Deaton? - Posa sus manos sobre la mesa con insistencia - Vamos, si me dices tendré más posibilidad de ayudarlos.

\- No, de ninguna manera vas a salir de casa la luna de sangre - Deja en claro, pero Stiles Stilinski no renunciaría tan fácil y si no quería a un adolescente acosándolo día y noche hasta que hablara, debería que hacerlo de una vez - Es como una fiebre en la que caes enfermo, la temperatura aumenta y te sientes débil, terrible, como si fueras a morir. Entonces quieres ser sumamente cuidado y querido, tener el contacto de alguien, pero luego toda esa debilidad se borra y según cómo lo hayas pasado los momentos anteriores será al comportamiento que tengas. Si no recibiste las atenciones requeridas, el lobo esta enfurecido al grado de poder matar a sangre fría. Por eso es primordial que se mantengan encerrados o bajo cadenas.

\- ¿Entonces son como cachorritos enfermos que quieren la atención de su amo? - Si, Stiles recordaba mucho la escena de los animalitos que querían ser queridos y no sentirse abandonados cuando estaban muy vulnerables - ¿Y si reciben las atenciones, que pasa después?

Derek se arrepintió de contarle por la comparación con los perros, pero contuvo su necesidad de darle un zape.

—Te di toda la información que necesitabas saber— se da la vuelta para mirar por el vitral del loft hasta la calle.

\- ¿Entonces no pasa nada malo si reciben esa atención? Pues ya vez, fin del problema. Llama a todos y diles que se queden con alguien que les hagan mimos.

\- No lo entiendes Stiles, si no tienen esas atenciones el lobo estará enfurecido, si la tienen será amoroso ¿Eso conecta algo en tu pequeña mente? - Alzo una ceja. Stiles se sintió sumamente ofendido boqueando por el insulto, pero poco a poco comprendió lo que el lobo decía.

Aun así no había problema. Erica y Boyd pasaban sus lunas juntos igual que Scott y Kira, ni hablar de Isaac y Cora que se volvió muy cercano. Si todo estaba resuelto no había problema porque todos estarían con sus parejas y nadie resultaría herido…   
—Oh… - todo ello solo lo llevo hasta Derek. Él no estaba preocupado por la manada, estaba preocupado por él. Derek estaba solo y tenía miedo de salirse de control en esa luna.   
\- Eres de ti mismo de quien estas preocupado, no de los chicos ¿Cierto? - aquello fue como una gran revelación hacia Derek, algo que no iba admitir, pero era verdad.

El lobo no hizo ningún movimiento ante la acusación de Stiles. Para que negarlo si el humano había dado en el clavo y bueno, no todos contaban con la magnífica suerte de tener una pareja justo en ese momento.

Una muy mal idea se formó en la cabeza de Stiles. Una oportunidad que lo sacaría de su problema ya Derek también. Matarían dos pájaros de un tiro. Stiles dejaba de ser virgen y Derek pasaba su luna de sangre completamente a salvo. Y es que Derek no era cualquier persona, era el sexy hombre lobo más amargado que conocía. Un cuerpo atractivo, bello rostro y la fantasía de muchos. Stiles mentiría su decía que no le guastaba y mejor aún, Derek jamás estaría interesado en él como para querer algo más que una noche. Derek era perfecto.

\- Derek ¿Tú me detestas cierto?

-¿Qué? - no era una palabra que usaría, pero ya que todos creían eso podría decirse que si - Así es, eres muy molesto ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Bueno, si es así entonces puedo ayudarte con la luna de sangre. Ya sabes, en todo lo que representa en ser tu compañero esa noche - propone como si estuviera invitando a alguien a salir a la tienda de la esquina.

Derek se giró directo mirando como si el chico hubiera mutado frente a sus ojos creyendo que sus palabras era una completa y absurda broma a la situación en la que se encontraban.   
\- Esto es algo serio Stiles, si vas a burlarte mejor vete ahora.

-¿What? No no. Lo digo en serio Derek, no me molesta ayudarte. Solo será una noche y ya, no nos volvemos a hablar si tú quieres y nadie se entera de eso. Se que no soy la persona más atractiva, pero tengo lo mío y bueno, tú eres tú - Derek no sabía porque diablos comenzaba a considerarlo, quizás era tanta la angustia por la luna de sangre. Si bien a ojos de Derek, Stiles era alguien atractivo, tenía musculo, pero no tanto, su piel era tan blanca y quería asegurar si era tan suave como se veía.

\- Los hombres lobo no tenemos sexo normal como los humanos - pensaba que con eso espantaría al chico y se libraría de la incómoda conversación.

\- Si lo sé, soy consciente de ello, me leí muchos libros de anatomía lican y soy consciente de lo que puede hacer tu pene de lobo - Derek podía jurar que este chico no tenía filtros en la boca. - Como te digo, solo una noche, pasas tu luna de sangre de sangre tranquilo y luego nada de esto paso. - en la cabeza de Stiles era así de fácil.

\- ¿Y qué ganas tu con todo esto?

\- Dejo de ser virgen, yo tengo un buen primer polvo con una persona sexy y tu mantienes a salvo a Beacon Hills de tu ira de sangre.

\- Espera ¿Eres virgen y estas pidiendo esto? - Mientras que la mente de Stiles funcionaba con simpleza la de Derek era un caos - No crees que esto debería hacerlo con alguien que quieras.

—Si, bueno y no tengo a nadie sentimental en mi lista, pero si a una persona que conozco desde hace tiempo y hemos compartido momentos más íntimos de los que deberías. Y estoy seguro que tú me ayudarías si yo lo necesitaría.

\- ¿Entonces estas seguro de querer hacerlo?

\- Lo estoy, te doy mi palabra.

\- Bien, entonces después de esto no vuelve a tocarse el tema o insinuar nada y todo seguirá como antes.

\- Completamente de acuerdo.

\- Bien, entonces nos vemos el día de la luna de sangre.

—Si, ahí estaré, nos vemos ese día.

  
(---)

  
Cuando ese día llego Stiles estuvo preparándose. Mentiría si decía que no estaba nerviosos, pero verse intento lo más fresco que una lechuga. Se vistió con la ropa que solía usar antes solo porque había olvidado lavar la ropa y era lo que había encontrado limpio. Genial para matar la pasión del lobo, pero eso era lo había.

Tomo su mochila con las cosas que creyó necesario y que hasta cierto punto se avergonzó de llevar. Aunque si pensaba dedicarse a eso sería su kit inseparable. Era irónico que estaba más decidido a hacer lo primero que a lo segundo.

Pero no estaba quejándose. Tenía total confianza en Derek y cierta clase de aprecio sin mencionar que experimentó con aquella parte que hace poco había descubierto. Aunque Derek sin saberlo tuvo mucho que ver. El lobo tenía la culpa por pasearse por los entrenamientos sin camisa.

Cuando menos lo espero ya estaba en la puerta del loft, dio algunas cuantas vueltas y se aferró a los tirantes de su mochila para tomar valor y tocar la puerta. Para su sorpresa no lo hizo esperar nada pues apenas despego el puño de la puerta esta se abrió. Ahí estaba Derek con su piel sudorosa y semblante agotado como si acabara de salir de una rutina de entrenamiento. 

Pero no era eso, aunque la luna aun no estaba en lo alto el lobo ya podía sentir los efectos y según leyó en su celular con una app para el seguimiento del eclipse. Aun faltaba mucho para que se cubriera de rojo en su totalidad.

casi tiene que correr para hacer que Derek se apoye sobre su hombro para no caer ya duras penas logra llevarlo a la cama a mitad del loft y lo deja sentado ahí.

\- Te vez terrible, amigo - se quita la mochila y la deja en la cama buscando algo. Encontrando rápido el frasco de serbal. - Solo por seguridad, si las cosas no resultan al menos puedo ayudar a que no salgas de aquí.

\- Y eso te deja a ti con una bestia sedienta de sangre - respondió a duras penas entrecortadamente como si hubiera un profundo dolor cuando Stiles se alejó. Derek lucha contra eso.

\- Tranquilo Sourwolf, se cuidarme solo. Solo son precauciones - Se encogió de hombros y vertió el serbal por todo el edificio dejándolos encerrados a ambos en el piso. Para cuando termino Derek ya estaba aullando de dolor y tristeza. Si Stiles fuera un hombre lobo hubiera podido olerlo. Como lo agrio inundaba a la habitación - Listo estoy de vuelta ¿Cómo quieres que hagamos esto?

El lobo lo miro con ojos desfallecientes, unos ojos moribundos que antes ya había visto. Se subió a cama de forma lenta hasta llegar hasta el cuerpo de Derek, sus brazos se estiraron hasta tomarlo de las mejillas e hizo recostar la cabeza en su regazo. Sintió como soló esa simple acción le quito un peso de encima al Derek y se vio más relajado. El lobo no se quejó u opuso resistencia, aunque esa fuera una pose que en situaciones anteriores nunca hubieran tomado.

\- Tus dedos tiemblan - Hablo Derek después de tanto silencio, Stiles apenas lo noto por la observación.

—Estoy nervioso - No lo oculto más, no tenía caso. Llevo una de sus manos hasta los oscuros cabellos de Derek y enterró los dedos para evitar que sus manos temblaran.

—¿Te arrepientes? Aun puedes irte, el serbal me mantendrá encerrado— cuestiono no queriendo forzarlo a nada.

—¡No !, seguiré, solo es normal ¿No? dejando eso, recuerdo que dijiste que es como estar enfermo, así que traje golosinas, nieve y otras cosas, recuerdo que cuando estaba enfermo mamá siempre traía cosas como estas y mejoraba ¿Quieres probar? - Se estira para poder tomar su mochila y saca un bote de helado de chocolate y una chuchara. Quita la tapa y es el primero en dar un bocado haciendo una mueca de satisfacción. Toma una porción y la acerca a la boca del moreno, pero no se abrió. —Abre, grandote -

-No quiero.

—Estas bajo mi cuidado, así que abre - rasco la cabeza del azabache y automáticamente Derek abrió la boca como un buen cachorro y los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron por esa comparación. Fue otro gesto que noto calmar a Derek. —Buen chico.

—Vuelves a decir eso y voy a arrancarte la garganta con los dientes - vocifero, pero siguió comiendo cuando llego otra cuchara y la siguiente, hasta que fue sintiendo como ese calor que invadía su cuerpo, bajo totalmente, relajado ya merced de las caricias de Stiles su cabello.

—Oye, oye, creo que comenzare a creer que tienes un fetiche por las gargantas. ¿Es por todas o solo algunas? ¿Crees que la mía es atractiva? - Por acto Stiles descubrió su garganta, pero regreso a cubrirla al ver los ojos destellantes rojos de Derek pensando que ahora si lo había hecho enojar.

No fue así, aquella seña removió algo en su interior que no supo decir que fue, pero se sintió bien. Tan bien que se sintió de humor para hacer su mejor intento de risa por las palabras del humano.  
\- Si, Stiles. Tienes una garganta atractiva -

—Espera ¿Eso fue una risa? - se incluso aún más para poder ver la cara del lobo no creyendo lo que acaba de ver. 

—¿Tu qué crees? - levanto ambas cejas.

—Derek lobo amargado Hale no sonríe. Esto es un gran descubrimiento ¿Por qué no tenía una cámara?

—Cállate y dame más - Le pica el estómago exigiendo ser alimentado y mimado. Stiles no protesta y lo sigue haciendo.


	2. Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte

— Así que fuste un niño mimado— no recordaba el punto en que se pusieron a hablar de las infancias de ambos. No entendía cómo fue que terminado hablando con Stiles sobre su familia y como era de niño. Nunca había tocado ese tema con nadie desque la tragedia y ahora lo compartía con Stiles mientras estaban acorrucados en la cama comiendo golosinas.

— No tanto como tu — su sonrisa fue apacible, entre cerro los ojos perdiéndose en el recuerdo y en los olores que eran tan similares a los de su familia, se sentía bien, como un viejo déjá vú de cuando todo era paz. Por un momento se sintió tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación.

—¡Derek! ¡¿Estas escuchando?! — la voz exaltada de Stiles lo saco de su pensamiento cayendo en cuenta que había estado restregándose en Stiles tal cual felino. Aquello fue algo incomodo y justo cuando iba a justificarse la alarma en el teléfono de Stiles sonó. — El eclipse está en su apogeo— aquello fue la excusa perfecta para justificar sus actos.

—Si, puedo sentirlo, al menos sabemos que la primera fase la pasamos bien — concluyo ya que no se sentía molesto, pero si con otras necesidades.

—Genial, también vine preparado… podemos… no se cada quien, por su cuenta, ya sabes y luego… — No pudo terminar porque Derek le había embestido hasta hacerlo recostar en la cama subirse a él. Ese lado salvaje le dejo sin habla, había conocido lo tosco que Derek es, pero ese lado salvaje era nuevo, pudo intuir que todo ese asunto de la luna estaba comenzando.  
—Estas bien… — fue lo único que respondió relajándose con el aliento rozar su garganta, esa misma que dijo ser atractiva y que ahora recorría con su nariz olisqueando su esencia, imaginando que el lobo quizás podía oler más allá de su colonia o jabón de baño.

No se dio cuenta cuando las garras de Derek salieron, no sabiendo si lo hizo por su cuenta o fue algo que no podía controlar. Recibió un pequeño pinchazo en el muslo, aun con la mezclilla del pantalón. Su atención fue desviada a ese toque, tomando desprevenido cuando los labios del lobo avorazaron los suyos en una especie de beso incomodo por los colmillos sobresalientes de sus labios, aun así, correspondió permitiéndole probar su boca. Con un gruñido saliendo desde el interior del pecho del lico, se percató que se había metido a la cama de una bestia.

Se perdió en los ojos de Derek al compás de gruñidos silenciados al estarse besando y sus manos se movieron por sí solas entrando en el juego salvaje del lobo. Temblorosas se pegaron al pecho recorriendo el grupo de músculos que eran mejor que como imagino tocarlos, preguntándose a media caricia por qué se había imaginado tocando a Derek de esta manera ¿Debería considerarse como un sueño hecho realidad?

Jadeo ante el estremecimiento cuando la lengua de Derek recorrió toda su carótida como si supiera donde morder en caso de que quisiera quitarle la vida. Claro que lo sabía, es un depredador.

—¿En qué piensas? — cuestiono con una voz feroz, intuyendo que no tenia toda la atención de su amate y al lobo eso le molestaba, quería ser el centro de atención de Stiles y lucharía por poseerlo. 

—E-en ti, en mi y en esto… lo que esta por suceder y que rara nada conocía ese lado de ti.

—¿Te asusta? — la respuesta de Stiles fue retrasada por un jadeo cuando sintió el jalón de su mezclilla.

—N-no, está bien…Puedes quitarlos si quieres — Ofrece queriendo ser mas cooperativo en todo eso, después de todo se trataba de dos en el ruedo. Trata de enderezarse y pone sus manos en el dobladillo de la playera que llevaba. Derek asiente y comienza a levantarla agradeciendo de su ayuda al levantar los brazos para quitársela. El lobo le hace un movimiento de cejas que se tarda en entender, pero rápido prosigue a quitarse la camisa a cuadros, así como como la playera de bajo, Trato de no avergonzarse porque era la primera vez que se mostraba desnudo frente a alguien, aunque pronto estaría más y entregaría su cuerpo al hombre frente a él.

Se comían con las miradas uno al otro no percatándose de eso, pues estaban tan concertados y sumidos en sus pensamientos. Sus bocas volvieron a chocar en un beso mucho mas salvaje ahora Stiles siendo participe del juego de lenguas. Sintió cuando los dedos del hombre desabrocharon sus pantalones y los bajo hasta sus muslos. 

Derek se le quedo mirando, pero no de la forma que espero que lo hiciera. —¿Qué? — pregunto casi ofendido por la mirada. 

— No sé, esperaba algo más como superhéroes.  
—¿Te decepciona que no tenga estampado de caricatura en mi bóxer? Vaya y eso que compre estos para la ocasión — No se da cuenta de como pudo interpretarse eso hasta rato después sonrojándose al grado de ya no poder continuar con eso.

— ¿Los compraste para mí? — lanza una mirada de suficiencia y una sonrisa burlesca mientras le toma de la cadera al estar los dos hincados en la cama y los hace chochar pelvis contra pelvis — Me gustan — ronronea a su oído lamiendo detrás de su oreja buscando que Stiles le voltea a ver. No funciona y continúa repartiendo besos por todo el cuello, juega con sus dientes empujando los dientes. 

—¡No me muerdas! — exclama levantado la mirada para alejar los dientes del cuello de Stiles — Sabes que no quiero convertirme… solo sin mordidas ¿Sí?

— Sabes que no lo haría a menos que tu me lo pidiera, jamás haría nada en tu contra — sus brazos bajan por los de Stiles como una caricia intenta calmar el corazón desbocado del chico. Podría estar bajo los efectos del eclipse, pero muy en el fondo sabía que jamás haría daño a Stiles, de ninguna forma, pero entendía el temor del humano al estar con él.

—¡Lo sé! No quise decir eso, confió en que no, joder, me has y te he salvado la vida muchas veces. Realmente confió, lo suficiente como para pedirte que seas el primero, fuera de que seas realmente ardiente y Sexy. Lo voy a demostrar — le toma de los omoplatos acercándolo a su rostro y le da un beso lento, sintiendo sus colmillos rozando sus labios y si movía sus manos un poco más arriba podía sentir las orejas puntiagudas de Derek. Con sus piernas echo el pantalón fuera y se subió a horcajadas de Derek.

Rompe el beso deslizándose por todo el cuerpo del lobo tomando el botón del pantalón de Derek notando el bulto de una gran erección. Mordiéndose el labio se atrevió a acariciarlo antes de desnudarle. No le sorprende que estuviera bien dotado, porque lo había imaginado, genética tal vez o cosa de hombres lo, no quería averiguarlo, porque de todos los hombres lobo que conocía con el único que quería estar era con Derek.

Le hace una seña al hombre para que de su mochila le pasara una de las cosas que había traído para esa noche aparte de todos los dulces de antes. Derek, quien estaba recostado de espaldas en la cama le es fácil busca en esta topándose pronto con una botella de lubricante. 

— Lo siento, tengo un problema de garras fuera, tendrás que hacerlo tu — se disculpa, Stiles se da cuenta de que está un poco desanimado por no poder hacerlo.

— No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo — deja que Derek derrame una generosa cantidad en una de sus palmas, aun en la posición que estaba antes baja su ropa interior y lleva uno de sus dedos a su entrada, había estado practicando antes e investigo bien como hacerlo.

—Quizás la imagen ayude un poco — Aun con sus ojos caídos y desfallecientes, Derek llevo la mano dentro de la pretina abierta de sus pantalones y tomo su pene entre su mano y comenzó a masturbarse en un intento de ser el suficiente material visual para excitar a Stiles, así como el hecho de saber que Stiles también se estaba acariciando a su mismo.

Como el la mente de ambos se creo la obscena imagen guiada por los ruidos, de que los dos le daban placer al otro. Derek tuvo que parar y alejar su mano de su erección o de lo contrario terminaría antes de tiempo, pero los jadeos de Stiles al ya tener el segundo dedo dentro de él no le ayudan mucho. Meneo las caderas rozando su propio pene contra la erección de Stiles.  
— Estoy listo — Anuncio tomando el condón que había dejado a un lado acomodándolo entre el largo del lobo, ya listo para lo siguiente. Las manos del hombre tomaron su cadera encajando perfecto, se notaba la diferencia de tamaño, pero eso solo lo hacía más excitante.

Bajo con la ayuda de los fuertes brazos del lobo hasta que estuvo profundamente dentro, agacho la cabeza en un suspiro buscando acostumbrase a la intromisión, si antes era grande ahora se sentía enorme.  
No espero mucho queriendo hacerse un poco el resistente, apoyándose de los hombros del moreno para comenzar a mover las caderas de forma lenta, provocando un choque de pieles cuando la velocidad aumente, envolviéndose entre gruñidos y jadeos.

La noche paso y con ello el eclipse. El humano y el lobo terminaron olvidando la influencia de la luna no notando cuando el lobo regreso a su forma humana a casi amanecer, aun empujando contra el desfalleciente humano que no paraba de repetir su nombre pidiendo que fuera mucho mas rápido.   
El aulló de placer y el humano gimió ante el ultimo clímax no pudiendo resistir más desplomándose en la cama.

Derek se sentía renovado y aunque agotado por lo de la noche, fue un gran cambio. Busco sus pantalones para ponérselos bajando de la cama. Stiles también comenzó a vestirse después y guardar todo lo que trajo en su mochila.  
— Entonces… todo bien, romperé la barrera — avisa poniendo su mochila contra su espalda ya para marcharse, al ver esto Derek ocultó la otra taza de café como si nunca estuviera destinada él.

—Está bien — se mostró seco con el tono de siempre acompañándolo a la puerta. 

—Bueno, todo normal, como antes, no diré nada lo juro — dice como una mano en el pecho antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo no parando hasta que ya esta en su Jeep y se permite lucir tan acelerado como es posible.  
— Eso fue muy incómodo, pero era mejor si yo lo decía — habla consigo mismo conduciendo a casa.

(…)

Había pasado un mes exacto desde el eclipse, Stiles agradeció que nada sobre natural estuviera rondando por Beacon Hills por lo que no tuvo que verse con Derek en todo ese tiempo. Nadie hablo de su luna, en la cara de todos se ponía decir que era algo que querían borrar y agradeció que nadie tocara el tema.

Ahora al ser oficialmente no virgen, pudo continuar con su terrible plan, que sonaba perfecto en su cabeza.  
Hoy era el día, estaba apunto de hacerlo y finalmente dedicarse por completo a ello. Se había reunido mediante a la aplicación, un chico mas o menos de su edad, atractivo y hasta resulto que tenían cosas en común. Venia de la cuidad vecina a un punto medio que resultaba ser uno de los moteles a las orillas de Beacon Hills.

El joven le esperaba en la cama sin camisa llamándolo con el dedo incide. Stiles trato de verse seguro y con experiencia intentado hacer un pequeño espectáculo sensual mientras se quitaba la camisa y caminaba a la cama.

—Oh, eso me gusta, quiero ver mas — incito su acompañante complacido con el espectáculo de ver a Stiles moverse al ritmo de la nada. Jugueteo con bajar sus pantalones, marcando su trasero con las manos y camino con toda pose de modelo hasta la orilla de la cama sin mirar por donde caminaba.

No supo si fue el mal funcionamiento de sus manos al sostener sus pantalones cuando los desabrocho, haciéndolo caer a sus tobillos o el bote de lubricante en el suelo que piso haciéndolo caer hasta golpearse la cabeza con un mueble y así mismo car contra su brazo. El grito de dolor alarmo a su acompáñate.  
— Si, una ambulancia, por favor. En el motel Animal. M-mi amigo esta sangrando de la cabeza y su brazo está torcido.

(…)

Fue la situación mas vergonzosa que había pasado en su vida, mas cuando la señora melisa fue quien lo recibió en el hospital de Beacon Hills y llamo a su padre de inmediato, que por ende preguntaron y cuestionaron el porque fue recogido en un motel y quien era ese joven con el que se encontraba, que por cierto se había marchado apenas llego la ambulancia, respondió cualquier cosa para calmar a los adultos. No se sentía para nada bien, tuvo cuatro puntadas en su frente y el brazo con yeso al hacerse dislocado el codo cuando cayo todo su peso sobre él.

Todos sus amigos le visitaron, firmando su brazo, trayendo flores y globos con tarjetas y frases de pronta recuperación. Su padre insistió que se quedara en el hospital porque conociéndolo no se quedaría quieto y era verdad, estaba ansioso por marcharse. Ahora que no había nadie era su oportunidad de huir. Se enderezo a duras penas y estiro su mano jalar su ropa en el estante y quitarse esa bata, pero no lo logra y tiene que levantarse.

— No lo haría si fuera tú, aun no te dan de alta — esa voz le paralizo a medio camino no queriendo voltear a verlo. Siente como unos brazos le toman de la cintura y le regresan de nuevo a la cama. — Me entere por ahí de lo que pretendías hacer — le muestra el teléfono con la aplicación de citas — ¿Pero como fue que terminaste así?

—No te burles, ¿sí? No todos somos perfectos y nos sale todo genial — refunfuña mirando finalmente a Derek.

—¿Enserio lo hacías por dinero? ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto? — aunque a Derek no le hubiera gustado que sonara como un reclamo, lo hizo.  
  
—Una vez, pero esa no fue por dinero, pero a ti que más te da, no eres mi padre, sourwolf — Derek comprendido de inmediato que se refería a cuando estuvo con él. Stiles no había logrado estar con nadie más que con él.

Derek se quedó en silencio ahora siendo él el que tenía una propuesta pasando por su mente.

—Entonces deja de hacerlo, hazlo para mí, Tú tienes el dinero que necesitas y yo quien mantenga a la bestia raya ¿aceptas? — El lico frente a Stiles se paro con su cara de total seriedad, pero el humano no se lo creía.

— ¿Bromeas? Si es contigo lo haría gratis. No es como que realmente necesite el dinero, solo quería comprar chucherías por internet, pero si insiste, puedo ser tu apoyo en esas noches de luna llena raras, para que no mates a nadie — suelta una carcajada parando cuando mueve su brazo lastimado por accidente. Derek se acerca sosteniendo su mano para absorber el dolor del adolescente compartiendo la sonrisa.

— No cambiaras de idea ¿cierto?  
—Nop, solo serás mi cliente habitual — y quizás esa era una más de las mentiras de Stiles.

¿Fin?


End file.
